


Peace Of Mind

by FlamingFlower68



Series: For Honor AU [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Based on the game For Honor, Beware for disgustingly sweet moments, Bryce is Luke's ward because why not, Established Relationship, I know some of these guys dont even play the game okay, I like protective Luke, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also, but its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingFlower68/pseuds/FlamingFlower68
Summary: The day of love is coming up. In celebration,borders are opened and peace is restored. Lovers from all three factions reunite for a short amount of time to rekindle lost love.Cute and fluffy moments takes place and concerns are brought up but tragedy is near.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Late Valentines day!! I took some time to write out this thing for Valentines <3 I haven't proof read anything so if there are errors,I'm really sorry! Thanks for reading!

" You're a literal vibrator right now. " A slap on the arm. " Ow! I was joking,sheesh. I know how much you want to see your man,you whore. " Another slap. " Ow,stop that,Bryce! " " No! You stop it. " " Are you really poking your tongue out at me? " Luke snorted,rolling his eyes at his right hand man. Bryce was excited of course. He had been for two weeks now ever since Luke told him that the borders would be open for a week,to celebrate the day of love. The head of the Peacekeepers rocked his heels back and forth,he desperately wants the doors to open already. He already knows who's behind the doors,he could almost feel it. All three factions would open their borders. Luke was with Bryce where their borders met with the Samurais'. Jonathan was probably near the borders where the Vikings were. Luke wasn't mad when his best friend decided to join the Samurais. If he was completely honest,Jon made a good Orochi. The blue eyed assassin wasn't the best but under Brock's guidance,he quickly went up the ranks. 

  
Sunshine filtered through the cracks of the large wooden doors. Luke almost felt regret coursing through him when he decided to accompany Bryce,at the crack of dawn. But the bright smile and the anticipating look on the peacekeeper's face warmed his heart. Luke truly did love his ward. He never regretted the day he passed through town with his,then,General. He'd never forget the wide eyed blue eyes that stared at him in the market. Before he could reminiscence any further,the loud creak of the wooden door interrupted his thoughts. Suddenly,a hand was shaking his left arm with vigor, " Luke,it's opening! " but before he could give out a warning,Bryce ran as soon as the door was opened. 

" Wha-Bryce! " It was too late. The blonde ran through the crowd of people,searching for a masked man,his hair bouncing with the twist and turns of his head. Once he found what he was looking for,he took off,sprinting at the masked man with the happiest shout.

 

" Ryan! "

" Brycey! " Bryce threw himself into the arms of the masked man,who held him a few inches off the floor. The pair were spinning in circles,Bryce was still in midair. Luke huffed but he couldn't fight the fond smile on his face when he saw how happy Bryce is from seeing his significant other. What had annoyed him was that Bryce had taken the male Nobushi's face into his hands and was now,vigorously,making out with him. In public. Infront of Luke. Maybe he'll let this slide for now.. They rarely see each other as it is.

 

But Luke stopped them when it got too.. _sexual_. " Alright love birds,let's not get detained for public indecency. " Bryce pulled away,his face was heavily flushed but his eyes seemed brighter,much to his surprise. " Sorry Luke.. "

The General of the Knights waved off his apology. There was nothing to apologize for. " Bah. No biggy. Besides,I know you two haven't seen each other in months. But Ohm,please refrain from inappropriately touching the head of my Peacekeepers while you're both in _my_ sights. " . The elder Nobushi laughed,setting Bryce down,the grin on his face was wide. " I can't promise,Cartoonz. How are you,buddy? " Granted,Luke wasn't too worried for Bryce's well being. He's a skilled fighter and he's known Ohm long enough to know that the elder male would put his life on the line for Bryce.

Ah,young love.

 

" I'm good. How's the others? " Ohm shrugged,understandable. Their group of friends had went into different factions but still,their bond was strong and tight. They've maintained some sort of gentleman's honour everytime they'd see each other on the battlefield. " Same old. Moo's in his office by the way. Brian's coming over so.. "

" Fuck,he hasn't left his office? "

" He says he'll be backed up with work. 

" The idiot.. Well,I'm off. You have a week off,Bryce. Don't do anything I would do and please minimize the sounds. " Bryce slapped the hand that was ruffling his hair,he now hated Ohm's smug grin and Luke's knowing smile.

 

Just like that,Cartoonz was off.

 

 

On the other side,where the Samurai border met the Vikings,Craig and Jon were excited themselves.

 Craig more so. He had hardly seen Tyler at all since the both of then finally hooked up. (" Finally! I thought it'd take the apocalypse for you two to realize. " " Shut the fuck up,Jon. " ) That being said,with his boyfriend being the General of the Vikings,seeing him was not an option. God,Craig hated responsibilties. He had his own,of course,but not as heavy or any that kept him as busy as Tyler's. Now,he stood infront of the doors,that kept the border,with Jonathan by his side. The Orochi was more giddier than he is. " Jesus,fuck,Jonathan. You're more excited than I am. " The blue eyed assassin turned to his companion,his grin was wide and his eyes were beaming with happiness. " Fuck yeah! I finally get to see the Asian prick after a long fucking time. " 

 

How is it that their significant others were on same faction? Craig doesn't even know. Aside from the fact that they're best friends maybe. Before Craig could say anything else,the loud creak from the wooden doors stopped him. Craig inhaled a sharp gasp. Faintly,he could hear Jonathan doing the same. As soon as the doors were wide open--they had to have some restriction--Craig was tackled by this massive build and was spun around. " Mini! "

 

 _Holy shit_. " Tyler! " Craig freed his arms from the tight hold and circled them around Tyler's neck. The pair was laughing,giggling in joy. When Tyler had set Craig down,the bespectacled man took ahold of his cheeks and pulled him down for a deep kiss. Evan and Jonathan weren't too different themselves. They were both sprawled on the ground,caught in a lip lock that seemed to last for ages before they both pulled apart for air. Jonathan looked down at his Viking,the large grin that he had earlier was replaced with a soft smile, " Hey there bitch. " A soft,silky laughter soothed his ear. " I've missed my crazy assassin. " Evan pushed Jonathan off him gently,he got up to his feet and took Jonathan's hand to pull him up with him. " How's your day? " and they went on with their day. Meanwhile,Smii7y was shuffling in his boots,the smallest Warden was leaning on the border walls between the Vikings and the Knights. John was supposed to meet him up at the doors so they'd be able to go on their forest date. The masked Warden sighed,kicking pebbles that were thrown askew on the ground. 

  
Suddenly,a tall man came up beside him. Well,isn't he punctual.

" You're late. " A flinch came from the man beside him. " I'm sorry.  I.. overslept. " Smii7y turned his whole body towards the tall Viking,an eyebrow raised in question. " I had alot of paperwork. " " Sure,John. " Smii7y does adore his stoned looking boyfriend but,shit,the man can't be on time to save his life. Nevertheless,Smii7y forgave him and grabbed him by his hand for that date. 

 

Meanwhile,Brock was _still_ in his office. He knew that the doors were probably open by now but he paid little to no attention to it. There's so many things that need to be done,requests to be read and applies to approved or disapproved. He was so deep into his work,head in his hands,that he didn't even notice the door to his office being opened nor the male that followed it. " Jeez Moo-moo,I was wondering where you are. " The General of the Samurais' looked up,almost as if he was whipping his head, " Brian? " The unmasked Lawbringer grinned at him,the skin around his eyes wrinkled with his large grin. " Hey there Brocky. " Brock squealed,standing up from his chair and ran at the other male,full force. " Brian!! " He threw himself at Brian,circling his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. " I've missed you! " Brian,now being the only thing that separates Brock from the floor,laughed to his heart's content before he leaned in for an eskimo kiss with Brock. 

  
Brian swears that he could hear Brock,very faintly,purr from the kiss. Now he knows why everyone keeps calling the both of them the parents of the group. Their affections are almost revolting.

" You two are disgustingly sweet,ya know that? " Both of them shrieked and in the heat of the moment,Brian had lost his hold on Brock and,ultimately,dropped him on the ground.

" Ow! That.. hurted.. " 

" Oh shit! Brock,I'm so so sorry! " 

 

As the knight tried to lift his partner up by his arm,a cough pulled his attention from Brock. He turned to the door to yell at the person to shut the fuck up for a minute but his blood ran cold when he saw that it was Luke,his General. " S-Sir! " While he pulled his arm back to salute at him,he had let go of Brock and caused the man to fall once more. " Ow! Brian,what's the pro-- " Brock saw Luke and gave him a blank look. " Luke. " The other General gave him a grin, " Brock. " The Samurai sighed picking himself up. " Is it business? " A snort and a shake of a head from Luke, " No. I'm here to get your ass out of this office so you can spend the week with your lover boy over there. At ease,Brian. " A sigh of relief escaped Brian when Luke waved a hand at his direction. But he froze when he recalled what Luke said. " I- E-Excuse me,sir? " " You heard me. Drag Brock out of his dingy office--Don't deny that--and take him out to a date,god knows he needs one. " The other General choked on his saliva,glaring at his fellow leader.

" Butt out of my business old man. " 

A mock gasp. " Just because I have a ward to look after,doesn't mean I'm old,Moo! " " Bryce doesn't need to be looked after. The boy is as deadly as he could be. Also.excuse you,I have alot of work to be.. " Brock's argument died down when he saw the sad look on Brian's face. Luke walked up to him and clasped him on the shoulder.

" Look. I don't want to deal with mopey knights,seeing that Bryce will be gone for the week,and _you_ need the rest. Go and take a break. Spend it with your loved ones. Especially that one over there,he's been anxious all week and,believe me,dealing with two angsty teens were hard enough. " Brock turned his boyfriend,he was almost contemplating the idea. Brian's sad,kicked puppy dog look wasn't helping him either. But,knowing that he lost this fight,Brock slumped over in defeat, " Fine. But you should rest too. You work harder than me. " Well. Brock had him there. 

  
Luke gave him a wry smile, " I'll try. Anyways. " The older man turned in his step to leave the room. " I'll see the both of you later. "

 

* * *

 

 

 

And so,the week went on normally. As normal as it could be with everyone walking about.

Bryce and Ryan spent the week going on picnics and taking a stroll in the forest. They spent the night under the stars,in each other's embrace as they talked about their upbringings and the challenges that they had to face to get to where they are. " Luke used to get so angry when I'd skip training. " Ryan looked down at Bryce,the younger male was in his arms. Tonight,they were both on a blanket,under the midnight sky where the stars were burning bright. Bryce laid his head on Ryan's chest,absentmindedly tracing a pattern on the other's chest. " Well,he didn't exactly negotiate your adoption just for you to run off. " 

 

That's right. Bryce recalled the day he saw Luke along with the General. They were walking along the market,with their band of knights. Bryce always thought that they were cool. So when he hid behind a nearby empty stall just so he could take a closer look at him,he'd caught the eye of the General's left hand man. It was Luke.

  
He stared at Bryce and Bryce stared back. Then man was a feared Knight. He was an all rounder. Good at everything,never exceeding in one. He made a good Lawbringer and a good Peacekeeper. His skills as a Warden and a Conqueror were also to be feared (though he'd later admit to Bryce that he wasn't all good at the both of them). But Bryce always wondered why Luke decided to take him into his care. He wasn't anyone special. Just a scrawny orphan who really admires the Knight and Luke. 

Mostly,Luke. Anyways,back to the topic at hand.

Bryce made a sour expression. " Do you know why? "

 

" Why what? "

" Why he took me in. " Oh. Shit. Ryan took Bryce's hand,that was tracing patterns,into his and kissed the calloused palms. " I don't. But I do know that he cares alot about you,Brycey. " His partner gave him a condescending look, " How do you know that? " " Whenever he looks at you,it looks like he's staring at a some precious jewel. That and when we first started going out,he gave me the 'talk' and threatened to pull my insides out if I ever hurt you. "

  
Bryce gaped at his boyfriend,he didn't really think that his guardian would do something like that. Well,he had suspicions but didn't really think that Luke would do it. Ryan snorted at Bryce's gaping mouth. " Ya know,instead of gaping at my statement,you could use that tongue for something else. " There he is. The dirty minded Ryan that Bryce loves. So much so,Bryce decided to whack Ryan on the chest for making the stupid joke in the first place. " Ow! Brycey that hurts.. " Ryan whined,pulling the other to him. Bryce was held tightly against Ryan's chest but he pushed against the older male to try and escape his grasp. " No! Screw you and your stupid jokes--let me go--Ryan! " The only response that he got was a wet kiss to his cheek and nose nuzzling his tuff of hair. Bryce gave up on struggling once he realized that he'll probably never escape and opted to,instead,snuggle further into Ryan's embrace. The Nobushi squeezed the Peacekeeper closer to him.

" I love you.. "

A single star flew by in the vast galaxy.

" I love you too,Ryan. "

 

Craig,on the other hand,had the wildest week of his life. Apparently,Tyler decided that he would act like a cat in heat and take Mini back to his room to have his way with him. Now,after countless rounds of sex,Craig laid on his stomach in Tyler's berth while his significant other sat on a chair infront of the fireplace. Mini stared at Tyler,entranced by the glow from the fire that illuminated his lover's face. His right cheek was smushed against a pillow and his glasses were askew. But he kept staring at his beloved, " If you'll stare any longer,you'll get sick and tired of this beauty,Craig. " Tyler's voice snapped him out of his reverie. 

 

But his statement only made Craig smile. " Aren't I the beauty in this relationship? " It was always an ongoing joke between their group. Tyler and Craig were fairly similar to Beauty and the Beast. Craig with his charming and sweet personality,Tyler with his extreme tendencies and well,his nickname.

Tyler snorted,fidgeting with the necklace in his hands. Even from the bed,Craig could see the lines of worry on Tyler's features, " You worry too much.. " Craig,however,wasn't expecting the sad smile from Tyler as he turned around at him. Tyler got up from his seat and went to sit himself on the floor,in front of Craig with his back to the bed. 

  
Craig took this time to run his hands in Tyler's hair. The man be buried in work until he had no regard for self hygiene but once he cleaned up nicely,Craig was head over heels. " Mhmn.. " Tyler leaned back,relishing in Craig's hands in his hair. " Craig. " " Mmhmn? "  
" You're the best thing in my life,you know that right? "

Well,Tyler wasn't always this affectionate," And you're mine. What's all this about? " Tyler turned to look at Craig,taking his hand that was caressing his hair and kissed his palm. " Nothing.. I just wanted you to know that. "

 

" You're a cutie. " 

" Ssshh.. Shut up,we're having a moment here,baby. " Craig laughed,cupping Tyler's cheek with the hand that he had kissed.  " What's going on? Why are you suddenly so mushy? " Tyler didn't reply at first,instead he stared into Craig's eyes. " You're really beautiful.. " Craig started to get worried,he lifted himself up to sit on the bed,ignoring the dull ache in his lower back. " Ty,what's going on? " Craig always saw Tyler as this confident,handsome and,quite frankly,kind man. But now,he seemed so nervous,his eyes were darting from left to right. So when he got up from his position,heading towards the dresser in the corner of the room,a sick dread filled at the bottom of his stomach. " Tyler? What're you doing? " 

Meanwhile,Tyler was extremely anxious. The situation was nerve wrecking,the weight of the box that he held felt like a bag of rocks. But he made up his mind. He planned this weeks ago and goddamn it,he needs to stick with this plan and not be a wuss. " Craig,we've known each other for years now. The first time I saw you,I thought, ' I must be dreaming. There's a beautiful being in front of me. ' . " He walked away from the dresser and took to kneel in front of Craig. The Viking smiled,his eyes were almost watering from the emotions that were inside of him but he was smiling. " When you agreed to go out with me,despite knowing my status and my reputation,I was over the fucking moon. Fuck,Craig, I barely slept that night. " Craig's breath hitched,a similar smile was on his face, " I was too. When you asked me out,I was so fucking happy. I thought you'd never had the guts to do it. " Tyler let out a choked laugh from a lump in his throat . " It's hard trying to ask out someone who's so beautiful,someone you're undeserving of. " Then,hands cupped his face and he face-to-face with Craig,an angry expression on his significant other's face. He never did liked it when Tyler would put himself down like that. " You deserve **_every single thing_** in your life. You deserve me. You deserved your title as a the General of the Vikings. Don't ever say you don't because you do. " Tyler took the hand that cradled his right cheek and nuzzled the palm. 

 

The wood in the fireplace crackled in the background. Tyler kissed Craig's fingers,palms and wrists. The silence was calm,comforting but Craig needed to know what was bugging his partner. " Are you okay? " 

" No. " The immediate response threw Craig off. " Then what is exactly.. " 

" I'm not because I need to man up and propose to you right now before I go fucking crazy. "

..... 

....

...

 

" Excuse me,what? " 

Tyler pulled away,lifting his other hand to show Craig the box that he had hidden away for some time. It wasn't anything fancy. It was made out of wood,polished and coloured ebony. 

  
" Craig Thompson. Will you do me the honour of making me the most happiest man on the land? " Craig was still gaping in surprise,he stared at the  miansai bracelet that was in the box. The emerald coloured bracelet had one charm on it with a small anchor on the end to ensure that it's secured. The one charm was a pig. A pig head to be exact. Craig hasn't said a word,instead he stared at the bracelet. The long silence was unnerving for Tyler so much so that he started to retract his hand and the box, " I'm sorry. This is probably too early for you,this was stu-mmph " Suddenly,lips were on his,stopping him from finishing his sentence. When Craig pulled back,he had the biggest grin. 

" Yes! Yes,you idiot! " Just with that statement,Tyler shared the same grin as he took the bracelet out of the box and wrapped it around Craig's right hand. Rings weren't suitable for the battlefield. Bracelets had to do. 

  
" This is what you were worried about? "

" Give me a break! I had this planned for 2 weeks okay! " 

" You're such a nerd. " A kiss sealed the deal. The newly engaged couple pulled back for air,leaning on each other's foreheads,love and adoration beamed from their eyes. " What about you? " Tyler chuckled,rummaging through his pocket to pull out a similar bracelet but this one had a fox head as a charm. " I've got it covered. " 

 

Sighing in content,Craig started to pull Tyler back to bed. 

  
" You're my handsome beast. " 

" You're my beauty,Craig. "  Once more,the two consummated their love under the glow of the fireplace.

 

* * *

 

 

Jonathan and Evan spent their week differently than the others. They spent it by sparring with each other,sizing up each other's skills,going for a swim in the lake that laid on the northern eastern side of the forest and,finally,they took a stroll on the seaside when the moon was high up in the sky. Jonathan hummed,relishing in the cold night's breeze as the pair walked on the beach. Their hands were intertwined between them. Evan was rubbing his thumb at the back of Jon's hand. 

" Are you calm now? " The Asian gave his partner a smirk,knowing that his boyfriend was jittery all week. " Yeah. Thanks for putting up with my bullshit. " " When I decided to agree to your date,I already signed up for your bullshit,you bitch. " Jonathan laughed his signature laugh,the one that caused him to be dubbed as 'Delirious' . Evan stopped them in their tracks,pulling Jonathan close to him,encircling his arms around the other's waist, " Well,I thought that I should spare some of his suffering and I ended up dating you. " The Orochi slapped his chest,a mock gasp of hurt escaped his lips. " I am the best thing in your life,you jerk! " " Is that what Luke tells you? " " Shuch up,you dick! " Snorts and laughter were exchange,Evan laughed so hard that he smothered his face into Jonathan's shoulder,trying to dampen his laugh. When they both calmed down,Evan pulled away from his shoulder to give Jonathan kisses on his face. Jonathan melted into the embrace. " Evan. Have you heard? " The mood turned sullen,Evan stopped his ministrations and a frown replaced the grin on his face. 

  
" Yes. Tyler didn't exactly spare any details "

" What do we do? "

" What we do best. We support our Generals,our friends,so that we could get through it. "

 

Jonathan didn't seem encouraged. He completely pulled himself away from the hug,crossing his arms with his back facing Evan. 

" But it's her. She tore us apart years ago,Evan. What difference does it make now? " His partner embraced him from behind,holding him tightly against his chest. " She did. But we're stronger. We're able to unite,to _stand together_. We can't let our ancestors' fight be a waste. " He's right. Evan's always right. Jonathan loved the borders being open. He loved seeing his friends in the streets,he loved the happy expression on his friends' faces. He loved the peace. He didn't want it to end or crumble. " But what if we can't.. You know how powerful she was. Thousands of men,dead by her hands. "

" Then we try. We try until the last of our blood is spilled. We made an oath. A promise. For the people,with the people. " 

  
Jonathan knows when he lost a fight. This is one of them. So when he sighed and slumped in defeat,he turned to look at Evan with a sad smile. " I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make the mood sad and depressed. " The Viking snorted,rubbing Jonathan's arms to try to calm his nerves, " It's all good. Besides,it's our job to worry about this shit. I can't exactly let Tyler worry about this and die from stress now,can I? " 

 

" Not unless you want a distraught Craig which,for a fact,isn't fun. Brock doesn't exactly like any of us being sad. He's the accurate representation of a Mama Bear. "

" Well,you're not wrong. He did almost kill a man for inappropriately touching you. " 

" Oh don't act like you didn't too. " 

" I mean.. " An undignified snort and a look of disbelief was directed at Evan. " What? Can't blame me for trying to kill someone for touching my man. " He can't,really. Jonathan caressed Evan's cheeks, " You're a dork. " A hint of a smile on his lips.  " I'm your dork. " 

" I know. " This was it. The soft look in Jonathan's eyes was what pulled Evan deeper into love. He fell for Jonathan's delirious laughter and his spirit. But the beauty in his eyes,his _oh so_ blue eyes,grabbed him by the arm and pulled him in so deep that he felt weak without Jonathan,without his partner by his side. He cherishes the moments they have together,the laughter,the tears and the smiles that they've shared,without Jonathan his life would be a constant shade of grey. Don't get him wrong,Tyler and the others are great friends but Jonathan filled the void in his heart. 

 

He'd never want to be separate from his beloved. 

 

Before Evan could lean in to give Jonathan a kiss,a mischievous smile appeared on his lover's face and before he could react,he was pushed into the sea. His world became upside down,his body engulfed by the ocean. With Jonathan's crazy laughter in the background.  Evan emerged from his under water predicament,he was sitting in the sand,blinking up at his lover who was wheezing from laughter. " Oh my god,I can't believe you fell for that! " Wanting payback,Evan extended his hand to grab Jonathan by the end of his shirt to pull him into the sea with him. Now both of them were wet and wheezing from laughter. " You dick! " " You did it first,you bitch! " Their laughter died down and their bodies shivered from the combined cold of the late night breeze and the fact that they were both wet. Evan pulled Jonathan into his lap,trying to retain some warmth to prevent them from getting hypothermia. 

     
The waves came crashing onto the sand,pulling some of the grains with it as it pulls back into the sea,almost taking with them the two men that were kissing under the moonlight. 

 

As the night falls deeper,Brock sat cuddling with Brian in his quarters. But,as it is,Brock couldn’t enjoy his free time for long since he was also reading reports after reports while he was cuddling with Brian. The week helped lifted some weight off of Brock’s shoulder,especially since Brian took the time to prepare a nice dinner for them,candles and all. But Brock had his priorities set for him and he,as a devoted leader,has to stick with it. Sadly,it meant that it wouldn't be fun for both him and Brian.

 

" Why would someone jump into the ocean to catch a shark?? "

" I don't know..? "

" Who even authorised this?! "

" I should feel bad for you. "

" I don't deserve this. " 

 

Brian snickered,laughing at his boyfriend's predicament. But he did feel some sort of remorse for him. Brock was married to his work,he loved seeing his people happy and at peace. but it came at price. His own sanity and the fact that he'll always have a stressful life. Nonetheless,he'd do anything for his people. " So. " Brian,taking away Brock's reports from out of his hands, had pulled the other male into his lap while he grinned up at him. Brock rolled his eyes,returning his grin with a small smile of his own, " Well. Hello there,handsome. " A giddy,bubbly giggle erupted from Brian's throat. Brock knew how to compliment a guy. " I mean,I'm flattered. But,love,you need some rest from all the stress you're having. " " Nooo.. What I do need is to finish these reports--Ow! " Brian smacked Brock's hand that was inching back towards the reports that now laid haphazardly on the floor. 

" No. You aren't touching those vile things-- " 

  
" Brian.they're just papers. "

  
" --for the night. Relax. Cuddle with me. Let's talk. " Brock bit his lip,he wanted to say no,that he had work to be finished before the week ended. But he knew how limited his time with Brian was and he didn't want to spend what little time they have by reading reports. So he,begrudgingly,pulled his hand back to encircle both of his arms around Brian, " I concede. You win,Brian so now what're we going to talk about? " If Brock could compare Brian's expression to an animal,he'd be a very happy puppy right now with his tail wagging around all over the place. " Well,remember our first date? " " Mhmmn. What about it? " " Weeeell,when Luke heard about it,he reprimanded me and gave me a talk about safe sex. " Brock did not expect that. " He did what? " " I'm serious! He called me into his office,reprimanded me for asking you out behind his back and gave me a talk about safe sex! " Brock couldn't take it. He laughed and laughed until his face was red and until his throat hurt. In the midst of him laughing,he fell back onto the couch. " Oh my go-ahaha! I always knew that Luke took his job seriously but I didn't think it'd be this serious! Oh god,this is amazing. " 

Brian wasn't amused with his partner's laughter so instead,he pouted to show how upset he was. " It isn't funny! I had to sit through an hour of that until Bryce came to save me! The prick was standing outside the door with fucking Smii7y,listening to the whole thing while they laughed! It was torture. " With one last sliver of laughter,Brock stopped  his snickering. Cupping Brian's cheeks,now that his significant other was between his legs and gave him the brightest smile he could muster. " Atleast you have me _now_. Aren't you glad you're past all that? " Brian leaned down,rubbing his nose against Brock in the most sickeningly sweet way. " Of course. Trading my sanity for the most **_sweetest_ ** man on Earth isn't such a bad deal. " Now this was nice. Brian and him,cuddling on the couch as they enjoyed each other's company. Brock wished that they could stay like this forever but it'd be unwise to be hung up over pointless wishes.

  
" Brian. " " Yeah,Brocky? " " I love you. I really _really **really**_ love you. " There it was again,Brian's happy puppy expression. " I love you too,Moo-moo. The most. "   
  
Brock desperately wishes that this moment would last forever. 

 

* * *

 

 

While everyone was enjoying their free week with their partners,Luke was in his office,staring at the map of the surrounding terrain in front of him. He'd promise Bryce that he'd try to avoid being stuck in his office for hours but he's failing miserably. He'd lost the sense of time. He's been in the room for..god knows how many hours. He needs to finish the fucking plan. He needs to make sure that the amount of casualties would be as minimal as possible. He won't sacrifice the lives of his men just for that bitch. This was also a thing that he never told Bryce. Not yet. The only ones who knew were Jonathan,Evan,Brock and Tyler. Luke didn't want this news to get out just yet. He needs to ensure that panic won't be spread. This wasn't just a war. This would be the apocalypse. 

 

Bryce didn't need to know. As far as he's concerned,his people and his subordinates deserved to be happy,at least for a little while. Luke really thought they'd kill her. He believed that their forefathers eliminated the threat decades ago. But,as it seems,she refuses to back down until her sick views of the world would be fulfilled.

  
She wants only the strongest to survive. If that's what she wants then fine. Luke took an oath to fight for peace,just like the Generals before him. He'd be damned if he broke his oath. She wants the strongest,she'll get the strongest. Three of the strongest,two shall live. One will be the sacrifice. Luke took to heart the prophecy that's been passed down to him. Brock understands. Tyler understands. All three of them knew the risk that they'd face when they all agreed to take up the helm. Luke knew and yet.   
Looking at Bryce,Brian and Smii7y,he became reluctant. At first,he was accepting of the whole thing but seeing his underlings,his ward and everyone he cares about,he started to have second guesses. He doesn't want to leave this world just yet,neither does Tyler or Brock. But it was their duty. It was all or nothing,them or the world and Luke knew that if they don't end this now,the future generation will suffer for their mistakes. 

  
But Luke has a family now. He has a family who loves and cherishes him and--

  
" Luke? " _Ah shit_. 

" Yeah Bryce? What's up? " 

" You haven't left your office in days,almost. " 

" Oh shit.. I'm sorry,Brycey. I've just been.. preoccupied. " Bryce had the most upset look on his face, " Well then let's go get something to eat! Ryan's busy for the day so I decided to drop by. " 

His ward. The boy he'd lay his life down for. His little Brycey. " Yeah alright. Just because your man isn't here,you're just using me as an excuse right? "

Another smack on his arm. " Don't be mean! Besides,we haven't hung out with each other for quite sometime now. I want to talk! " 

  
He could do that. " Yeah okay,let's head over there right now. "

  
He has a family who loves and cherishes him and he doesn't want to lose them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys thought about this,should I continue this ongoing shebang? or make it into a series type of thing? thanks for reading and do give me some feedback <3

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you guys thought about this,should I continue this ongoing shebang? or make it into a series type of thing? thanks for reading and do give me some feedback <3


End file.
